


My Mint Green Bike

by amrtrrs



Series: The Shenanigans Of Dumb & Dumber With Buff & Buffer [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dumb Crack, Fluff, M/M, alternative universe, it’s just cute, monsta x - Freeform, no mentions of “y/n”, u have a bike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amrtrrs/pseuds/amrtrrs
Summary: Uhh this is basically the morning before the other story begins, but in the best friend’s perspective????This is also a lot shorter,,I orginally imagined it as a boy reader, but I try to be as gender neutral as possible so yeah enjoy part 1(?)





	My Mint Green Bike

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh this is basically the morning before the other story begins, but in the best friend’s perspective????
> 
> This is also a lot shorter,,
> 
> I orginally imagined it as a boy reader, but I try to be as gender neutral as possible so yeah enjoy part 1(?)

In a pale blue house by the curb, a boy shivered in his bed. The crisp cold air stung his lungs when consciousness took over him. He’s forgotten to shut the window last night, and he nearly shattered it this morning when he swung it close. As his matte black alarm clock ticked away, storing up potential for when it’s programmed to ring. The sleepy-eyed boy stood by it, waiting for it to alarm, so he could turn it off.

After running through his very limited morning to-do list, he grabbed a piece of toast and his leather jacket before leaving his apartment. His motorcycle growled into life as he turned the key in the ignition. He himself was taken aback, maybe he wasn’t that awake after all. He slipped on his helmet and rode off to another day at work.

A few blocks away, however, I was still sprawled messily on my bright pastel bed, still dressed in last night’s clothes, flannel, jeans, shoes, the whole shebang. My best friend would nag me endlessly about not showering before going to bed, but I’d always back up with “I brushed my teeth and washed my face, the only parts of me that matter.”

My fluffy rabbit alarm clock blasted NCT Dream’s Chewing Gum at an excessively loud volume, the whole neighborhood must’ve been woken up hearing a teenage boy rap about a non-swallowable sweet—the whole neighborhood, of course, besides myself. I felt cold water splatter on my face, and my eyes fluttered open, finally taking in the scene. It’s my little sister, eyebrows furrowed and hands desperately pressed against her ears. “Do you want to die? Is that what you want? I told you to get rid of this thing before I blowout my eardrums!” She screamed, unplugging the deceivingly fluffy rabbit alarm clock and stomping away. I groaned before pulling myself off the bed, and trudging into the bathroom. I slipped off my clothes, careful not to touch my two-day-old tattoo. Looking back at it now, it probably wasn’t the wisest decision. It did, however, looked really fucking cool, with the words ‘shine forever’ spelled out on the side of my ribs.

—————

The ride from my house to the school is rather short, in fact it was barely 10 minutes away on foot, so when I started taking my bike, a skeptical look would spread on my mom’s face, but after a while she’s learned to just let it be. “Good morning, Blue!” I beam, throwing myself on the cute little mint green thing, and stuffing my bag in the little basket I had my dad put back in the 7th grade. I shook my head distastefully at the used-to-be-cream-but-is-now-brown helmet. “I should really clean you soon. This weekend, I promise.” I said for the 28th time since I’ve last cleaned it. I rang my bell thrice before riding off to my stop before going to school.

The smell of warm cinnamon filled all the corners of the small pastel bakery. Two girls were giggling by the corner, taking in deep breaths of the stuff. I, however, was trying my hardest to breathe through my mouth without making it so obvious. I ordered my 21st cinnamon roll for the month, though I’ve never had a liking of cinnamon. I’ve always hated the smell and refused to go anywhere near it, but when the cute baker boy offered me a cinnamon roll with a large smile on his face that just said “I worked so hard on these. Please try them.”, how could I say no?

When I first saw the cute baker boy, he wasn’t quite how I would have pinned him to be. The motorcycle, black leather jacket, and large body would’ve never prepared me for the cute pastel pink shirt that spelled out Son-Shine Bakery on his chest. The shirt, however, seemed 2 sizes to small for the large boy on the other side of the window. It emphasized all too well the curves of his muscles, and it left me in awe. My eyes grew wide as he walked through the shop, bright smile plastered sweetly on his face. That’s why I’ve come here everyday since, ordering his special cinnamon roll as much as I can take them.

The first few times I tried it, it just really wouldn’t settle on my palette, but after a while, when I stopped being such a snob, I realized they actually tasted really good, as long as the smell isn’t to intense. I cut up a considerably large piece and was about to shove it in my mouth when my phone dinged in my pocket.

My fav idiot: 🚨🚨🚨  
Me: wow THREE alarms??  
Me: THAT bad?  
My fav idiot: NOW!!  
Me: damn okay where u at?


End file.
